Undesired Avenger
by Toki-the-Assassin
Summary: Sasuke is sick of his life. Sadly, it isn't over yet. Tired and weary, Sasuke moves towards his goal of killing his beloved older brother. Burdened by mental illness, he finds life harder and harder with every step.
1. Chapter 1

The story starts at episode 114 of Naruto Shippudden. Please be aware of spoilers :)

Please note: This story is basically me writing some of the Shipudden episodes, but I will be adding my headcanons and some extra scenes.

I own nothing. Literally nothing.

Image credits: 581129

* * *

Sasuke found himself looking over the cold carcass of his mentor. He had planned this moment for months, and while he never would have guessed Orochimaru's second body, a writhing mass of white serpents, his former mentor was dead. Blood lay splattered angrily around the room, bodyless serpent heads scattered at random across the floor, and Orochimaru's own freakish head lay separated from his body.

Sasuke withdrew the cursed seal, the familiar burn of his given powers were now the only reminder that he was alive.

He thoughts of this had occupied his meditation sessions, he had run through a million different scenarios and now it was over.

But he still felt cold. He still felt alone.

He had hoped that overcoming his mentor would have brought some form of release. Some happiness, something different. Instead he was just as alone as he had been before the fight. The rush of adrenaline had momentarily given him distraction from his void, but it now returned to him, more powerful then ever.

He declared over the corpse, "Are we finished already? You disappoint me..." but his words met empty silence. They echoed painfully off the walls, and his body gave way to the pain. The haze was now brought to his attention, it's blood red color had slowly begun to fill the room. He found his muscles painfully stiff as he heard the familiar voice snarl from the disembodied head, "It looks like it's finally starting to take effect." the head chuckled evilly, raising itself from the nub that remained of it's body, "When the body fluids of the Great White Snake evaporate into the air, they turn into a paralyzing drug."

Sasuke's heartbeat began to accelerate. He wasn't done yet, and he sure has hell wasn't about to let this freak have his body. The words rang out triumphantly, "I am immortal!" the head proclaimed, "With your current techniques, you still can't kill me!" It let out a small hiss, "Now..." it muttered with a gleam in it's eye, "I shall have you!"

* * *

Sasuke awoke in the midst of boiling flesh. It steamed and sputtered about him, bringing a foul smell to his nose. He silently surveyed the endless room around him, alert now, he thought aloud, "What's this?"

"This is a dimension that exists within me." The raspy voice greeted him, and Sasuke could see the flesh begin to mound in a certain area. He remained where he was calmly, watching as the flesh began to mold, saying to him, "This is where the rebirth ritual takes place."

He couldn't help but turn the corners of his mouth down in disgust. Honestly, his mentor was revolting, which probably made him revolting too.

The flesh drew up to a standing position and pulled back to revel an eye and a mouth. His former mentor's tongue protruded from his lips, licking the juice from his mouth and grinning before saying, "Let us begin."

The flesh reached from the floor and wrapped it's way around Sasuke's ankle. Upon contact, snakes made of the same substance sprouted from his shoulder and chest, wrapping around his arm as the floor around him turned into a nest of writhing snakes.

He allowed a frown to dance upon his face, the revolting smell was stronger now, and he was aware that behind him more mounds pulled from the ground, each revealing different faces.

The flesh-snakes were around him now, they had covered most of his body and strangely... He was okay with it.

It dawned on him that being devoured by Orochimaru meant that this would be over. He would be done. He wouldn't have to deal with it. The offer was so tempted, it was right under his nose. He was about to accept defeat when he remembered the blood.

He used his eyes to scan around, calmly assessing the situation. Orochimaru shuttered in delight, his thoughts racing. Sasuke noticed the mound was crawling towards him now, and he left nails into the boiling flesh, hoping to buy some time. Orochimaru ignored the massive metal pieces and continued to move towards Sasuke, allowing the nails to pull through his flesh. Orochimaru reached out to him, two flesh sticks protruding eagerly from the mound, and they touched. Sasuke could feel Orochimaru begin to dig into him. He could feel his mind being pushed down against Orochimaru's.

For a moment, Sasuke enjoyed it.

No longer alone. Yes, Orochimaru was bearing down on to his conscious and shoving it away, but he could feel himself loosing the grip of his body. The scars that covered his arms began to fade. The weight and pain was slowly subduing.

But he knew it wouldn't last. He knew what he had to do.

With a great self-loathing, Sasuke activated the Cursed Seal and allowed it to burn through his body, giving him strength. The eagerness in Orochimaru's eyes were replaced by surprise, and the Sannin began to panic slightly.

The Cursed Mark spread, it burned the flesh that surrounded them, leaving black char. Sasuke took a hold of the black char, gripping it with his mind and taming it with the power of the Seal. The snakes became obedient to him, and he drove their fangs through Orochimaru's char shield.

The charred flesh abandoned Sasuke at his command, and free of the restricting clump, Sasuke looked down upon his former mentor. The seal spread, covering the floor and shifting before his eyes into a wave with three angry heads sprouting from the top.

Sasuke stood defiantly before it. "Orochimaru. Before my eyes, all of your techniques are..." he allowed himself a smile, and amusement crept into his voice. "Well, you get it now, don't you?"

Orochimaru forze in panic, as a mouth and tongue hung angrily above his face, letting out a hideous growl. "Is there really such a thing?!" Orochimaru demanded, baffled at his sudden lack of control. "I am Orochimaru the Immortal! In this place, I am the one to reveal answers to this generation! The one who will inherit it all!" He words were choked as the head reached down and bit through his soul.

* * *

Sasuke regained consciousness, and stood up over the body of his mentor. For a moment he thought he was done. He thought he had finally been able to relieve this burden, but his task was far from complete. He took a deep breath, and called, "Kabuto?"

His brother disciple stepped out from behind the door, confusion written all over his face. Sasuke turned and exited the room, his eyes met Kabuto's briefly, and he replayed the scene.

He walked away triumphantly, but inside he was even more hollow.

* * *

Episode 114

Please comment and review! I'm going to go through episodes, one at a time for now, maybe more later.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this one took a while longer- my dad was on leave and we didn't have any internet at his house XP

Anyways, here we go!

* * *

His steps echoed dully off of the metal floor. The tubes around him bubbled angrily against the harsh chemicals that were being pumped into them. Sasuke had always enjoyed Orochimaru's labs. While he had never taken any interest in science, the harsh environments had always taken his mind off of his situation. He had even made a friend. Well, he was sort of a friend.

Suigetsu had always been annoying. Painfully so sometimes. But he enjoyed the company of the experiment. If he was going to be honest with himself, Suigetsu reminded him of Naruto. Naruto had been the biggest pain in the ass since before they knew each other, but Naruto also reminded him of a time when he was happy. Life sure as hell hadn't been simple back then, but there were times when Sasuke forgot why he left the Leaf in the first place.

He shook the pitiful reminders from his mind and approached the seemingly empty chamber. The water swirled mindlessly in the tube, and called out to him, "So it's you after all?" the tone in it's voice was observatory, "Since you came here, I'm assuming you defeated Orochimaru."

Sasuke, unimpressed with the observation, muttered a short reply. "Yeah." he grabbed his sword at his waist and said to the chamber, "More importantly, I'm getting you out of here." He calmly slashed the side of the tank and resheathed his blade in a heartbeat. Water spewed angrily from the chamber, the straight line made a beeline for the floor. As fast as the slice that freed it, the water was pooling at the floor, and slowly the top of a man stood from the two inches of water. "I'm finally out..." his voice shook with triumph. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke made no move to acknowledge his newly freed comrade, instead he simply said, "Suigetsu. You're the first. Come with me." he looked over his shoulder to see the ninja climb from the water, forming his body as he moved up.

"So, I'm the first, meaning we'll get more company?" he asked casually.

"Two more." Sasuke said, "Juugo from the northern, and Karin from the southern hideouts." He watched his friend pull himself from the rest of the water, a small smile on his face. "Really?" he asked, humor touching his tone.

"What?" Sasuke asked, as if he actually cared.

"It's just that... I'm not fond of them." Suigetsu said casually, "I don't think I'll get along very well with the two of them." he chuckled slightly before changing the subject, "Myself aside, I wonder what you plan to do with those two after retrieving them... Sasuke."

Sasuke, now annoyed and slightly insulted that Suigetsu would question him, simply said. "You're blabbering is pissing me off. Put some clothes on. Then we go." his words were met by an annoying laughter. "You think you're better then me, do you?" Suigetsu said, his voice edging upon warning.

Sasuke heard the drop of water behind him and stopped, feeling a finger point at his head. Sasuke knew that Suigetsu could simply blast water through his skull in a heartbeat, but now he was cornered. "Let's make our relationship crystal clear..." Suigetsu said, as Sasuke saw the crooked smile out of the corner of his eye. "Okay?"

Annoyance burst through him. Suigetsu, always about what he wanted.

"You helped me due to your own convenience. However... I haven't said I'm coming with you." he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You're not above me because you defeated Orochimaru. Everyone was after him. As his favorite toy, you were always there- unshackled. You simply had a better chance at killing him then the rest of us."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He really didn't want to pursue this matter. He had things to do- more important then Suigetsu's life. But he needed him, despite how annoying he was.

"As if! I'm just kidding." Suigetsu said suddenly, a tone of nerve suddenly on the edge of his voice, though it was drowned out by play. He pulled his finger away dramatically and continued his soliloquy."But since I'm letting you live here, I don't owe you anything for rescuing me anymore."

He turned away from Sasuke and grinned, "I'm finally free. I'll do what I like~"

Sasuke continued walking, "I see. How unfortunate." he said, though there was a slight twinge of anger. Suigetsu had disagreed, which meant that he might become an enemy later... Sasuke frowned at the thought and left the lab.

* * *

He walked calmly down the road, a breeze moved through the land, and the annoying voice returned. "Come to think of it..." a head popped out of the water in front of him. "It was your team who defeated my great senpai, Momochi Zabuza, wasn't it?"

Memories flooded him, and he desperately shook them from his mind. Suigetsu was doing laps in a pool of water in front of him. The pond had to be at least 3 inches deep. "I wonder what happened to Zabuza's sword, the Throat Cleaver?" Sasuke looked down at Suigetsu's grin. Once again, about him. Couldn't he just have some friendship? Whoops. No friends.

"Let's do it like this..." Suigetsu moved closer towards him. "If you lead me to the sword, and I get it... Well, I suppose I won't mind helping you." Sasuke moved through the puddle. "Put on some clothes." he said.

* * *

"Sasuke, tell me more about yourself."

Sasuke didn't respond. They were still walking, before his companion had been blabbering about dreams or something, but now he was forcing Sasuke into conversation.

"Not much of a talker, hmm? Come on... We're working together! I want to make sure I'm not working with a serial killer."

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye and suddenly stopped on the road. Suigetsu turned, a frown on his face.

"Look, Suigetsu..." Sasuke began quietly, his hand moving threateningly to the handle on his blade. "I'm not here to be friends. I have work to do."

Suigetsu frown turned to a scowl, and his eyes opened angrily, "Are you threatening me?"

"I don't have time for friendship." Sasuke said, letting go of his blade and moving on.

* * *

The approached the bridge. The Great Naruto Bridge.

Sasuke looked up, a mixture of longing and memories rose up in him. He read the sign once more, as Suigetsu walked up to him. "The Great Naruto Bridge? What a strange name."

Memories flooded him. The time he and Naruto fought Zabuza and Haku... He sacrificed himself to save Naruto, and in return, strange chakra had flown from him. He knew now that it was the Tailed Demon Beast- but something strange floated in his mind.

He had sacrificed himself for Naruto. He still had scars from where the pins had struck him. But he couldn't remember why.

Naruto had been annoying. Annoying as hell, I desire to punch you in the throat annoying. He remembered with disgust the Rasengan he had put up against his Chidori... it had been stronger.

The pins... Had he sacrificed himself for friendship? While it had seemed worthy at the time... No. No. Naruto was gone. He had gotten the message and was gone- he didn't care about Sasuke anymore. He shouldn't care about him anymore. He had surpassed Naruto and that pet of his and was stronger. He had moved on and was ready to achieve his goal.

"So tell me..." Suigetsu broke his thoughts. "Was Zabuza sensei strong?"

Sasuke thought back to the time he had fought alongside Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Zabuza had been fierce. The move that allowed Kakashi to kill him... Naruto had turned himself into a wind shuriken, Sasuke had thrown him at Zabuza, who had easily dodged. Naruto returned to his normal self behind the Swordsman and returned a throw, forcing Zabuza to release Kakashi and allowing their mentor- his former mentor, to defeat the great ninja.

Suigetsu's voice pulled him out once again. "Sasuke? Sasuke... You okay?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

End of Part 2!

There will be a massive timeskip after this. Just so you guys know ;)


End file.
